Far Away
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: Song Fic. During the heat of battle Harry thinks back on his regrets and knows he has to find Hermione so they can say the words they both long to hear


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or the wonderful Nickelback song Far Away.

With the battle raging around him Harry felt a sinking sense of loss and regret. Only hours before the battle Hermione had come to him, needing to say everything that they had left unsaid for so long.

Like an idiot, he had stopped her. He didn't want her to say the words then. It didn't matter how long he'd been waiting to hear them; if she said them then it would mean they were saying goodbye. It would be an insurance policy in case they died the next day. So he'd begged her not to, and told her to get some sleep.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

Now he felt his heart pounding in his chest with the fear that he'd never know how she really felt and she'd never hear the words he'd been longing to say for so long. In the heat of battle he searched for her. He knew now that he had to find her. The chance that they might not make it through was more real than ever, and he knew that he couldn't leave her not knowing what he felt.

He caught sight of a head of wildly curling hair and called out. "Hermione!"

She turned when she heard his voice, relief stark in her eyes. Without hesitation she ran into his arms. "Thank God you're alive."

He pulled back from her to look into her eyes. "I was wrong last night. I know now that we really could die here, and I want to hear what you have to say."

Tears were shining as she met his eyes. "I love you Harry. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm so in love with you."

Harry bent to press a searing kiss to her lips. "I love you too."

_Just one chance _

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, you know_

_You know_

_That I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming _

_You'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

She leaned up to kiss him, falling against him as an explosion rocked everything around them. She cradled his face in her hands and looked straight into emerald green eyes. "We're going to make it through this, and we're going to continue this."

Moments later they were separated as a wave of students poured in with Death Eaters coming not far behind. Hermione watched over her shoulder as long as she could as she and Harry went off in opposite directions. All she could do know was fight, and pray.

Later on, as the students barricaded themselves in the Room of Requirement, Hermione couldn't muster up the energy to join one of the huddled groups waiting for the ultimate outcome. Harry still wasn't there, and she knew that the outcome of the battle would determine his fate. If they won, there was a good chance that he would walk through the doors unscathed. If they lost, it was almost guaranteed that he'd died in the fight. So she agonized over the possibilities, and she waited.

_On my knees I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything _

_But I won't give up_

'_Cause you know, you know_

_You know_

_That I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming _

_You'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

Soon enough there was a scraping at the door, and they all stood with their wands at the ready. Whoever it was, they would deal with it. Hermione waited, her heart racing, to see who would come through the door. She saw the messy black hair and askew glasses and wanted to burst into the hallelujah chorus. A massive cheer rose up, but she couldn't seem to find her voice. She felt the horrible beginnings of a panic attack rising up and fought hard against them. Hermione couldn't imagine why she was reacting this way, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Harry could see her from the doorway, even through the crush of people surrounding him. As soon as he got free he was running over to her to take her into his arms. Then he saw her eyes go wide and her chest heave with her labored breath. Their eyes met only a fraction of a second before hers rolled back into her head and her legs gave out from under her. "Hermione!" he shouted.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know_

_You know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

The crowd parted like the Red Sea and he rushed across the room to her side. He fell to the floor and gently pulled her to him, resting her head in his lap. Ron slid to his knees next to them, looking down at his friend in concern. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." He patted her cheek gently. "Hermione, come on Hermione wake up."

Her lids fluttered for a moment before her eyes opened. "Harry?" It suddenly sank in that he was really there and she surged to a sitting position, whirling around to face him. "Harry!"

He caught her, faltering a bit as she threw herself into his arms. ""I'm here."

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me _

_And never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me _

_And never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me_

_And never let me go_

What was left of Hogwarts watched in amazement as Harry wrapped Hermione up and they lost themselves in a desperate kiss. When they pulled apart Hermione rested her head against his forehead, tears running unchecked down her face. "I think I've loved you from the beginning," she told him quietly.

"You think I haven't?" he asked. "Hermione, I'm sorry I wouldn't let you say it last night. We could have had one more night."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter now, we made it, and we've got all the time in the world."


End file.
